Once Upon a Midnight Dreary
by theprude
Summary: Percy was 14 years old when Poseidon discovered about Smelly Gabe's abuse. He decided to rescue his son by using the same approach that Hades did, to trap him in the Lotus Hotel. Poseidon removed his bitter memories with Gabe and he leaves his son in the care of the hotel where Percy resides with his cousins, Nico and Bianca. AU percico
1. Prologue

'Where is he? Where is my son?'' Poseidon said in a very threatening voice. He glowered at Sally who sobbed as he saw that it was him standing at the doorway. ''What did that filthy bastard do to him?''

''I. . . I-I don't know! I have no idea that he'll hurt our son, I don't know I don't. . . I don't - Please save him. Save Percy!'' Sally was sobbing loudly in front of him, stuttering everywhere, and she looked like she was ready to collapse right then and there. ''I swear I didn't know!''

Sally made some space so he could enter the room that was emitting different scents of rotten food, cigarettes, and alcohol altogether. He saw a couch and with great curiosity, he thought that maybe, just maybe, his son might be there. He was taken aback as he saw the child that he was craving to hold and nurture for more than a decade already.

''Percy,'' Poseidon rasped. He quickly trailed his fingers on the scars and bruises. His son whimpered before him, he seemed so sensitive with the light touches that he was giving. He took his hand away and clenched his fists. How dare that useless human hurt his child, hurt his innocent and pure Percy.

He carried his son bridal-style as his son continued whimpering in his his arms. He shushed the boy and he found relief as the boy started to clutch onto his chest. He tightened his grip as he glared at Sally who allowed this kind of harm to come unto Percy.

''I tried everything, please. Believe me,'' Sally chocked out.

''I will take him away from here, from that man, from everything that could remind him of this ever happening,'' he growled. Sally just nodded as she thought that this would be what's best for her son.

He teleported himself to the nearest hospital, just at the doorway so the mortals won't freak out by his sudden presence.

The nurse saw him carrying his son that was covered in bruises and he knew that it was enough to make the nurse call the others to assist his son to the emergency room.

He was advised to stay out but after a while, the doctor told him that it was then okay to enter the room but he was not to disrupt his Percy's sleep.

He entered the room and felt his eyes tearing up. How could anyone in their right mind hurt his child? He had watched Percy as he grew up. He watched every generous move he did, he did everything to know every little detail he could know about his son.

He cursed Zeus for making him follow the ancient laws. He doesn't care anymore. He would take care of his son no matter what.

''Never again, Percy,'' he whispered. ''Never again.''


	2. Chapter 1

''Dad, do you really need to go?'' Percy gave him his best puppy dog eyes and clutched his shirt. ''I don't want you to.''

''Duty calls, Percy,'' Poseidon said regretfully. He ruffled his son's hair and kissed him on his forehead. Percy stared up at him with a pout. He chuckled at how adorable his son was right now. ''I promise I'll get to you as soon as I can. Okay?''

''Okay,'' Percy sighed, with a defeated look. ''Promise?''

''Promise,'' his father said as he kissed his son on the forehead again.

''Okay!'' His son exclaimed enthusiastically as he hugged his father in a tight embrace. ''I love you, dad.''

''I love you too, my sea prince.''

They bid each other farewell and Percy sighed sadly. He went back to the hotel and the cold, wild atmosphere welcomed him again. Lively people who he recognized gave him a smile which he returned. He went back to his hotel room which he shares with his two cousins.

It had one queen-sized bed that was enough for the three of them to cuddle each other on at night. As long as he remembered they were so close even just at his first day in the hotel.

Nico jumped at him which almost made him off-balance if he wasn't leaning on the door at that time.

''Is Uncle Poseidon gone?'' Nico asked.

''Yup,'' he said as his cousin pouted. He chuckled and pinched Nico's cheeks. ''Aww, don't be so sad, Nico. He has work to do. Maybe next time, okay?''

''Okay,'' he said.

''Nico! You still need your bath!'' They heard Bianca called her brother from the bathroom.

Nico blushed from embarrassment and Percy laughed as he blushed a deeper shade of red as his sister got out of the bathroom and forced him to take a bath. Finally, after a matter of time, Nico gave up and locked himself inside the bathroom.

''Did Uncle Poseidon went away because of business again?'' Bianca said as she assured herself that she was far from Nico's hearing range when she started talking.

''Yeah,'' Percy sighed. ''I'm worried, Bia. He's not this busy before,'' he said as she stared at Bianca with anxiousness.

''There must be something happening in Olympus,'' Bianca said sternly. ''Did he tell you anything about it? Anything at all?''

''No, he didn't tell me anything,'' Percy said. ''But he told me that we will be safe here no matter what.''

The atmosphere around them started to become light and they decided to watch the TV as they waited for Nico.

As Nico got out of the bathroom he already heard the audible sound that the TV was making and he jumped on the bed between Percy and Bianca.

He wrinkled his nose in a very adorable way as he saw that it was yet again the show that Percy and Bianca was watching for weeks now.

''Change the channel, pweeeeeease,'' he whined as he gave Percy his best puppy-dog eyes. ''I wanna watch cartoons. Cartoons!''

''Come on, Nico, ladies like boys who watch shows for big boys,'' Bianca sugarcoated her lie.

''I hate girls!'' He wrinkled his nose again. ''They have cooties! I'm gonna marry Percy when I grow up and I'm gonna make him my bride and then we're gonna have kids!''

Percy blushed and hid his face on his pillow, but still scooted closer to Nico anyway.

''Adorable,'' Bianca said. ''Just, adorable.''

* * *

><p>''Why do you need to talk to me, brother?'' Poseidon growled, irritated that he couldn't have more time with Percy.<p>

''I have decided to take my son and my daughter out of the hotel,'' the god of the underworld stared at his brother with stern eyes. ''And I think you should do the same too.''

''What are you talking about, brother?'' Poseidon leaned forward on where he was seated, fidgeting at his brother's abrupt decision. He knew that even though he wouldn't agree, Bianca and Nico were the only one who keeps him happy even though being stuck in the hotel. ''How could you say that? After what happened with you and Zeus, who knows what might happen to my son!?''

''I'm just worried. . . About the world of those useless humans,'' Hades said, although he hissed the last part. ''Think about what would happen to our child. . . When their supposed world suddenly become nothing but ruins. Don't you want a world for them to walk freely? Don't you want a world where they could blend in? Don't you want Perseus to know about her mother?''

Poseidon winced at the mention of Percy's mother. He never knew what happened to Sally when he took Percy from her. He heard some news that she was now residing with a man named Paul. He doesn't really care, but he cares about Percy.

After that tragic that happened to him a year ago. He erased Percy's memories after his recover with the help of the gods that he trusts. He made Percy believe that his mother died in a car crash. It took some time to reveal some 'things' about him to Percy (just him being a sea god and that his children are expected to be protected because his scent are stronger than other demigods that causes monsters to chase them).

A conversation between them never involved Sally after that. After the incident, Poseidon was only focused of protecting his child.

''Of course, why didn't I noticed it before,'' Hades said as he gave his brother a cheeky smirk. ''You're worried that Sally might steal him away from you.''

He saw his brother tense and sigh after that.

''He's the most important person to me. He's all that I have,'' the sea god said. ''I don't care about being a god, having to rule my lair, or having power. As long as I have Percy with me.''

''Do you hear yourself, Poseidon,'' Hades glowered at him. ''Don't let anyone know about this vulnerability of yours.''

''Easy for you to say that. Your the god of the underworld. You could still communicate with your children even after they. . .'' he paused as a lump suddenly formed in his throat. ''But if I lose Percy. . . He's my everything. I can't just sacrifice him for the sake of the others, I'm not like the other gods. I care for my child.''

''Very well, then,'' Hades said. ''But I will still get my children out of that place.''


End file.
